


a day in the life of lucas lallemant

by four_steps_to_death



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/four_steps_to_death/pseuds/four_steps_to_death
Summary: Просто о том, сколько раз за день Лука может растрепать всем, что у него есть парень.





	a day in the life of lucas lallemant

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a day in the life of lucas lallemant](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18865756) by [k8michelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle). 



день из жизни лукаса лалльмана.

 

или (короче): сколько раз за день лука может сказать, что у него есть парень.

 

 

 8:45

 

 

– привет, алекс! – кричит лука, когда парень, который старше него, выходит из класса.

 

 – привет, лука, что такое? – алекс протягивает руку, и младший мило пожимает ее, отвечая на рукопожатие.

 

 – я жду своего парня. не видел его?

 

 алекс ошеломленно смотрит на него и открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но лукас опережает его, когда видит элиотта позади алекса.

 

 – неважно. вот же он! – счастливо восклицает лука, уже направляясь к элиотту.

 

– ла-адно, круто пообщались, лукас, – бормочет алекс, качая головой и направляясь в кафетерий. голос лукаса и смех элиотта эхом отдаются в коридоре.

 

 

10:36

 

 

– ну, базиль вчера вечером позвал меня в ресторан, это было так мило, – говорит дафна алексии, когда лукас садится рядом с ними на диван в общей гостиной.

 

 – о чем болтаете? – спрашивает лука, рассеянно глядя на телефон в поисках новых сообщений.

 

 – дафна просто рассказывает мне о ее вчерашнем свидании с базилем, как это было, что это было всю ночь, очень романтично и влияюще-на-ее-жизнь, и чудесно, и… – услужливо поясняет алексия.

 

 – хорошо, алексия, я понял, – перебил лука, закатывая глаза. – но, дафна, ты серьезно? он привел тебя в ресторан фаст-фуда. бургеры там, безусловно, дороже, чем в местном макдональдсе, но это все равно фаст-фуд, – усмехается он.

 

 – это неважно, лука. ты просто завидуешь, потому что это все равно было романтично, и, я уже сказала, что базиль принес нам шампанское? ну, это было больше похоже на сидр с пузырьками, но это только начало. разве он не лучший? – продолжает дафна, вытаскивая свой телефон, возможно, чтобы показать фотографии с того самого свидания.

 

 – я? ревную? пф-ф, ну, мой парень позвал меня в музей. я думал, что это будет скучно, но с ним скучно не бывает, так что я сказал _«пошли»,_ и это было очень круто. кстати, вы видели фотку, которую он вчера запостил? _sens de la vie_?* что может быть более романтичным, чем это?

 

алексия смотрит на него с удивлением, ее взгляд устремлен на лукаса, который немного запыхался после своего бессвязного бормотания, и дафну, которая в настоящее время дуется из-за того, что ее прервали.

 

 – не думаю, что это – соревнование, лука, – говорит она, пытаясь (не очень-то успешно) не засмеяться.

 

– знаю. просто поделился, – лукас пожимает плечами и снова достает телефон из кармана, когда он вибрирует, оповещая о входящем сообщении.

 

– ну, увидимся позже, девочки. мне нужно идти в класс, а мой парень уже ждет меня снаружи. салю-у-ут, – напевает он, выходя из общей гостиной пружинистой походкой.

 

дафна смотрит на алексию и спрашивает: «какого черта сейчас было?»

 

 

12:18

 

 

– ингрид сказала, что хлоя может поехать с нами на отдых, – делится янн за обедом. – ты не против, да?

 

лукас наклоняется к своему лучшему другу с легкой улыбкой на лице.

 

– конечно. это не имеет значения, янн.

 

– о-о, посмотри на себя, лулу, ты такой взрослый. кто бы мог подумать, что ты когда-нибудь вырастешь, а? – артур дразнит его через стол.

 

– любовь изменила тебя, чувак, – добавляет базиль.

 

– понятия не имею, о чем вы. я всегда был самым зрелым из вас, спасибо вам большое.

лука закатывает глаза, когда его друзья смеются над таким ответом. он смотрит на янна и видит, что тот тоже заливается смехом.

 

– _предатель_ , – шепчет он, и янн пожимает плечами, а его смех превращается в теплую улыбку для лучшего друга.

 

– ну, они правы, лука, – говорит янн, взъерошивая волосы лукаса как у маленького ребенка.

 

лукас как раз собирался ответить, когда заметил элиотта, входящего в столовую с подносом в руках и оглядывающегося, вполне возможно, в поисках парней. все возражения, которые лукас приготовил, как и любая связная мысль, вылетели у него из головы в тот же миг.

 

– оу, эм, мой парень здесь, – с энтузиазмом машет лукас, чтобы привлечь внимание элиотта. – ДЕТКА, СЮДА!

 

элиот оглядывается на него, а также на нескольких , _ладно_ , почти всех людей в кафетерии, но лукас не обращает на них внимания, когда элиотт, с широкой улыбкой на лице, подходит к их столу, не сводя глаз с луки.

 

– вот. что я говорил? – шепчет базиль, и артур толкает его локтем, чтобы тот замолчал, когда элиотт наконец подоходит к их столику и садится рядом с лукой.

 

 

14:28

 

 

– лука, уверен, что справишься с заданием? я не хочу, чтобы мадам риго опять была недовольна, – умоляет иман, когда они выходят из класса биологии.

 

– я уже извинялся за это, –скулит лукас, поправляя рюкзак на плече. – прости, ладно? это просто вылетело у меня из головы. это больше не повторится.

 

– лучше не забывай о работе, а то я не буду помогать тебе с проектом по литературе.

 

– я не забуду, обещаю. я прямо сейчас пойду домой и начну работать над заданием, – клянется лука, когда они выходят из здания наук и образования.

 

– я поверю, только если увижу готовую работу завтра, лукас, - невозмутимо отвечает иман.

 

– салют, иман! Готов идти, лука? – зовет их элиотт с того места, где он прислонился к школьному забору.

 

– салют, элиотт, – приветствует его иман, прежде чем повернуться к своему партнеру по биологии, который теперь более или менее отвлекся при виде старшего парня.

 

– лукас? – она щелкает пальцами перед ним, чтобы привлечь его внимание, – задание в порядке? мы же договорились, да?

 

– да, иман. просто из-за того, что мой парень провожает меня домой, ты не можешь думать, будто мы идем на свидание, и что я снова отвлекусь и не буду делать свою школьную работу, - говорит лука, защищаясь.

 

решив, что разговор окончен, он поворачивается и ослепляет элиотта своей мегаваттной улыбкой. – ну что, идем?

 

– завтра я докажу, что ты ошибаешься, - кричит Лукас через плечо, беря элиотта за руку, и они направляются к автобусной остановке.

 

иман сохраняет невозмутимое выражение лица, но как только парочка сворачивает за угол и исчезает из виду, она позволяет себе слегка улыбнуться и нежно качает головой.

 

– как я уже сказала, я поверю только тогда, когда увижу это.

 

 

15:02

 

 

– мика, можешь пересесть на кресло? вы меня зажали, – жалуется лука, сидя между элиоттом и микой на их новом диване (который, к слову, меньше, чем тот, что забрала к себе в квартиру манон).

 

– почему бы тебе не пересесть? я первый занял тут место, – отвечает мика, не отрывая глаз от телевизора.

 

– но я хочу сидеть с моим парнем рядышком, – хнычет лука, стреляя в мику щенячьими глазками. Этот метод никогда его не подводил, и сейчас он рассчитывает, что все получится.

 

мика, прекрасно зная, что делает лука, отказывается смотреть на младшего парня и просто продолжает увеличивать громкость телевизора.

 

– детка, он игнорирует меня, – шепчет лукас элиотту и направляет свои грустные щенячьи глаза на своего парня.

 

элиотт ухмыляется выходкам луки и притягивает мальчика поближе к себе:

 

– все в порядке, лука. Мне нравится быть так близко к тебе.

 

лукас тает и кладет голову на плечо элиотта, довольный данным моментом.

 

мика слышит обмен репликами и просто закатывает глаза от всего этого счастья, появившегося рядом с ним.

 

– вы даже не смотрите, идиоты. почему бы вам двоим просто не пойти в свою комнату, лукас? Там ты можешь быть к нему так близко, как захочешь, – пыхтит Лиза, входя и плюхаясь в кресло.

 

– ты что-то слышал? – спрашивает лука элиотта, демонстративно игнорируя взгляды, которые лиза посылает в их сторону.

 

элиотт качает головой, потакая лукасу, но в то же время смотрит поверх его головы и виновато улыбается мику и лизе.

 

19:55

 

 

– ха! я его опубликовал. теперь твои старые одноклассники и любые гомофобы, наткнувшиеся на наш инстаграм, знают, что если они свяжутся с тобой, им придется сначала пройти через меня, – объявляет лукас, плюхаясь рядом элиоттом на кровать.

 

он рассеянно просматривает комментарии, затем смотрит на элиотта. он видит, как его парень улыбается, а любимые глаза превращаются в полумесяцы и освещают все его лицо.

 

– что?

 

– ничего. мне просто нравится, когда в тебе просыпается чувство защиты и собственничества для меня.

 

– подожди, что значит собственничества? – лука смотрит на элиотта с застывшим вопросом на лице.

 

– ты серьезно? ты сам говорил _«мой парень то», «мой парень это»_ весь день. но, на самом деле, так было все время, что мы вместе. – элиотт смеется, когда выражение лица младшего парня меняется от недоверчивого до возмущенного в течение нескольких секунд.

 

– вовсе нет! – краснеет лука, пытаясь задушить элиотта подушкой. это заставило старшего парня лишь смеяться сильнее, когда он пытался защитить свое лицо от ударов лукаса, становящихся все сильнее и сильнее с каждым разом.

 

он ухитряется схватить лукаса за запястья, чтобы остановить его от полномасштабного нападения на элиотта, и нежно трется большим пальцем о кожу луки, как бы успокаивая его.лукас тут же смягчается, все желание бороться в нем моментально растворяется. _«иди на хер, элиотт, за то, что ты знаешь мои слабости»,_ – думает он, наполовину раздраженный тем, что не может устоять перед чарами элиотта, и наполовину впечатленный тем, что элиотт знает его полностью и использует это в своих интересах.

 

– да, это так, детка. и мне это нравится. мне нравится слышать это от тебя. мне нравится, как чертики в твоих глазах пляшут, когда ты произносишь такие слова. я люблю, когда ты говоришь всему миру, что я твой. потому что это правда. я твой, а ты мой. и я бы не хотел по-другому.

 

лукас уставился на элиотта, не находя слов, чтобы ответить что-то на услышанное. элиотт всегда был романтичнее, особенно в своих словах, но луке еще предстоит с этим свыкнуться, даже после всего того, что они пережили вместе.

 

элиотт отпускает его запястья, подносит руки к лицу луки и прижимается лбом к нему.

 

лукас закрывает глаза и прерывисто вздыхает. он поднимает руки, повторяя движения элиотта, и кладет их на шею своего парня.

 

через несколько минут после того, как они просто дышали друг в друга, не говоря ни слова, просто позволяя нежному моменту опуститься между ними, лукас мягко отодвигает лицо элиотта от себя и открывает глаза.

 

– мой парень – гребаный болван, - бормочет он, и элиотт удивленно смеется.

 

лука присоединяется к нему, и они смеются, пока у них не начинает болеть живот, и они не оказываются лежащими на кровати лицом друг к другу. лукас смотрит на элиотта, и ему хочется, чтобы его глаза могли передать без слов, как сильно он действительно любит этого парня. по тому, как элиотт смотрит на него, парень с уверенностью может сказать, что его желание исполняется прямо сейчас.

 

– я бы тоже не хотел иначе.

 

**Author's Note:**

> сохранена авторская подача - текст написан только строчными буквами ❤️


End file.
